


First Date

by SSCEJM4A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSCEJM4A/pseuds/SSCEJM4A
Summary: Another submission from deviantArt from MidnightBrunette : A relaxing movie night with either Bucky or SteveI chose Steve and thought it'd be fun to write Pre-Serum Steve going on a date with you. Hope you enjoy!





	First Date

You stood leaning against the wall, just steps from a conversation you were trying to _not _overhear.

“What is it, Steve?” Betty asked, annoyed.

Steve straightened his tie and cleared his throat. Why had he let Bucky talk him into this again? He’d never dated in high school, when he was _surrounded _by girls. What made his friend think he would be able to find a date now, especially with the war on and soldiers filling the streets in their sharp uniforms, attracting all of the attention.

He was scrawny and often sick, despite the lion heart that thumped in his chest. Being bullied for most of his life hadn’t helped, either. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. “I…I was just wondering if you’d like to go to the movies tomorrow night?”

Betty looked past him toward her friends that were waiting for her at a table in the small diner. When her gaze fell back on him, humor lit her eyes. “With _you_?” she scoffed, chuckling.

He swallowed. “Never mind.” He took a step back and she walked around him, continuing to laugh along with her friends.

You frowned and groaned all at once, as you lifted your gaze to the ceiling. What you wouldn’t give for him to ask _you_ to the movies. Being two years younger than Steve hadn’t afforded you any favors. He never seemed to notice you, even when you tried to fix your hair in the newest style or when you’d bought that red dress that fit you like a glove and purposefully brushed past him on the sidewalk the day before.

You were invisible to him. Your friends teased you endlessly about your puppy love. Most of them had eyes for his friend Bucky or one of the other young men around town. For you, Steve Rogers was the dream. It didn’t matter that he was sometimes sick. His never-give-up attitude was one of his best traits. Plus, he was so cute. He’d be sitting with Bucky and a group of friends – Bucky was always trying to fix Steve up – and Steve would give that half-smile and your heart would melt.

You sighed, a frown still tugging at your lips and turned to exit the hallway that led to the restrooms. Your friends, Louise and Rosia, waited at a table by the window for you, chocolate shakes melting in tall frosted glasses.

When you rounded the corner, you found Steve. He was standing in front of the Wurlitzer juke box, tapping his fingers against the glass, as he stared at the list of songs. _Now is your chance_. You glanced at your friends, who were both giggling, their faces bright. Your motives were transparent, at least to them.

You moved to stand next to him. “Find a song you like?” you asked.

“Huh? Nah. You go ahead.” Without even looking at you, he stepped back.

You tilted your head and tried smiling. “No, I, uh…I wasn’t going to pick a song. I –” you bit your lower lip, “I was just coming over to talk to you.”

He looked at you, his mouth dropping open. “Me?”

You folded your arms, more in an attempt to calm your shaking than anything. You leaned against the juke box and nodded. “Why sure. I think you’re swell.”

There it was – that half-grin. He brushed his hair off his forehead and gave a soft laugh. “Really?”

“Yes,” you managed, as your cheeks turned red.

“Thanks, um, [Name], right?”

He looked so nervous! You stepped forward, nodding. “That’s right. I…I didn’t realize you knew – I mean, I sorta wondered if I was invisible or something.” _Nice work, [Name]_. You sighed and glanced at your friends again. They nodded at you, shooing you toward him with their hands.

"You weren’t invisible.” His eyes darted across the room, finding Bucky – his mouth gaping and yet curled into a grin – sitting in the far corner. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and licked his lips. “[Name], would you like to go to the movies…with me?”

You took another step forward. “I would, very much, Steve.”

His smile reached his eyes and your heart thumped against your chest. Had you done that? You’d have to figure out how to do it again. “When?” you asked.

“Tomorrow night? I could come by and –”

“Let me give you my address,” you interrupted. Your cheeks flushed again. You couldn’t keep your excitement at bay. You opened your purse and fidgeted around, finding a pen and a scrap of paper. Jotting the address down and including your phone number, you folded it and handed it to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow night? You can call and tell me what time – or just call, if you want.”

He took the paper and flipped it in his fingers, his smile lingering. “I will. Thanks, [Name].”

“I’m looking forward to it…_Steve_,” his name came out in a dreamy sigh, and your cheeks warmed again. You nodded once and almost tiptoed toward Louise and Rosia, who were both bouncing in their chairs, full of questions.

Steve watched, as you walked away and then looked at Bucky, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Bucky dropped his hands out, expectantly and motioned Steve over, his own head full of as many questions as your friends.

\---

Steve had called once, to tell you what time he’d be by and to ask if the new musical ‘Coney Island’ would be all right. You assured him it was the perfect choice, and after you hung up, you spent the rest of the day a nervous wreck.

You tried on six different dresses, ultimately settling on a black one with white polka dots, a sweetheart neckline, and a wide white belt. Your hair was giving you all sorts of trouble, thanks to the humidity that hovered in the air, but you finally pulled off the perfect victory rolls with an extra dab of wave-set.

When the quiet tap on the front door reached your ears, you trembled. One final look in the mirror and you stepped into the foyer and up to the door. Swinging it open, you were greeted with a sweet bouquet of wildflowers and a shyly smiling Steve Rogers. “Good evening, Steve,” you said. “Won’t you come in?”

You took a step back and he hesitantly entered. “I’m a little early.” He glanced around and then looked at you. “I hope you like flowers.”

“I do. Thank you.” You took them and spun around, walking toward the kitchen and calling back, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll put these in some water.”

When you returned to the living room, he was standing at the fireplace, looking at the photographs lining the mantel. He turned, as he heard you and smiled again. “You, um, you look very pretty, [Name].”

You blushed, touching your curls. “Thank you, Steve. You look very handsome, yourself.” You glanced at the door. “Should we go?”

“I hope walking there is all right,” he said, clearly embarrassed. “We’re close to the theater from here.”

“Walking is perfect.” You gave him a soft smile and motioned toward the door.

Once you reached the sidewalk, you boldly looped your arm around his, walking proudly by his side. He shuffled a bit, surprised, but then gained his stride.

You were mostly quiet on the walk, both too shy to say much. You were just so happy to be on an actual date with him, you couldn’t get your thoughts lined up in a coherent row anyway.

xx

The theater was slightly crowded but since you were early for the show, you were able to find seats right in the middle. After sitting for several minutes in the quiet, you finally turned to him and said, “Thank you, again, for inviting me.” You dropped your gaze. “I’ve liked you for a while now.” You gave a soft laugh and turned your head.

“If I had known,” he started, letting out a sigh. “I think you’re swell, too.”

You looked at him, mouth opened slightly and eyes bright. “That’s so lovely to hear,” you whispered, curling your arm around his again.

The lights went low and the newsreel started, giving updates on the war across the ocean. You felt uneasy, watching it all. War was so frightening. Maybe it was a good thing Steve was too sick to join. You couldn’t imagine having to say ‘goodbye’ to him, not to mention all that worrying you’d do.

You let out a breath of relief, as the musical began – the bright colors and upbeat music drawing you into another world. When Betty Grable settled into her ballad, ‘Cuddle Up a Little Closer,’ you laid your head on Steve’s shoulder, unable to hold back from applying the words to him. _If you leave me, I’ll be lonely, though our love has just begun. Don’t forget I want you only. Yes, you’re the only one…_

\---

You kicked a small pebble, as you walked with Steve back toward your house, rattling off all that you enjoyed about the movie. He’d chuckle from time to time, adding his own thoughts, and you decided it was the most perfect night you’d ever known.

At the doorstep, you turned around to face him. “I had such a wonderful time,” you whispered.

He brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled. “Me, too.” He licked his lips, his eyes meeting yours. “Could I see you again?”

“I’d like that very much,” you offered, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, I’ve left a mark,” you sighed, reaching for the lip print on his cheek.

He pulled back. “No, it’s all right. I think I’ll keep it, if you don’t mind?”

You smirked. “My red lips suit you.” He blushed fully then and you joined him. “We make quite a pair, with our pink cheeks.” You touched yours.

“You have…you have the nicest,” he stammered and then sighed, unable to find the words.

You gazed at him through your lashes. “Thank you, Steve.” You reached back and turned the doorknob. “Goodnight,” you said, softly.

He watched you back into your home, the light from the foyer surrounding you. “Goodnight, [Name].”


End file.
